Un día cualquiera
by Zireael-Rukia
Summary: Es un día como otro cualquiera en la vida de Hermione y de su esposa. No es un día especial, no tienen programado ningún plan fuera de lo común, ni piensan hacer nada que se salga de la norma de su día a día. Pero eso es todo lo que necesitan.
1. Despertar

**Una pequeña historia que se me antojó escribir. Muy cortita y muy cursi, pero me apetecía despistarme un poco con algo nuevo y sencillo. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

Despertar

A las cinco y media en punto sonaba el despertador todas las mañanas, con ese pitido estúpido que se cuela por los oídos, ese que se las ingenia para penetrar muy hondo en tu cabeza y reverberar hasta que no puedes soportarlo ni un minuto más. Y ese día no iba ha ser ninguna excepción, por supuesto. Por eso, cuando el maldito cacharro comenzó a pitar con su irritante vocecilla, Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en abrir un ojo, pero pudo sentir, con la claridad que tan sólo te da una mente despierta, el movimiento torpe y brusco que se produjo en el otro lado de la cama, causando el cese de ese chillido aberrante. Se limitó simplemente a darle la espalda con un gruñido apagado.

Ese día seguía teniendo sueño.

La alarma se había callado y el cuerpo que se revolvía a su lado seguía en un coma casi tan profundo como en el que se encontraba antes de que el aparato sonara. Cosa tampoco nada nueva. Era así, todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes, algún sábado y, de forma excepcional, algún domingo. Sabía que la alarma se repetiría otra vez, media hora más tarde. Después otra vez, tras otros treinta minutos de duermevela agónica por su parte. Y los días en los que ella no tuviera que levantarse a esa hora, fuera por el motivo que fuere, volvería a tocar otras dos veces más repartidas en intervalos de quince minutos.

Y así todas las mañanas, porque de otro modo no había forma humana de resucitar al cuerpo inerte que descansaba en el otro lado del colchón.

Era algo que hacía años que había aceptado.

Esa estúpida manía de su esposa la había desquiciado hasta la locura tiempo atrás, sabiendo que su sueño era mucho más ligero, pero con el tiempo, inevitablemente, se había acabado acostumbrando, como con muchas otras cosas de su relación. Pero qué le iba a hacer, a pesar de todo, era terriblemente feliz.

Y el despertador comenzó a pitar otra vez porque, ¿cómo podía ser de otra forma? Y para Hermione fue como si acabara de sonar apenas dos minutos antes, como si sólo hubiera sido capaz de dormir dos segundos más.

Su mujer volvió a removerse, arrastrando las sábanas con ella, otra novedad irónica. No le importó, no del todo, después de todo seguía teniendo los pies metidos debajo de la manta. Suspiró con cansancio, se giró, mirando hacia el techo, nuevamente sin abrir los ojos. Evitó pensar en nada, desesperada por aprovechar sus últimos treinta minutos de descanso. La mente se le comenzó a arremolinar en ese zumbido agradable que llega cuando comienzas a perderte en los abismos del sueño.

Le duró poco. Un segundo exacto después un puño sacudió su nariz con un golpe sordo y sin miramientos. Sin ninguna vergüenza. Y su propietaria siguió durmiendo sin inmutarse siquiera.

-¡Ginny!- gritó ella apretándose el apéndice herido.

-¡Qué!- murmuró la mujer con una alerta minada por el sueño, incorporándose sobre los codos- ¿Pasa algo, Herms?

Los ojos de su esposa se abrieron desmesuradamente, observando como su cónyuge apenas abría los propios siquiera.

-¿Qué si pasa algo? ¡Casi me rompes la nariz, eso es lo que pasa!

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces, intentando despejar un poco la mente. No le sirvió de nada.

-No seas exagerada, cariño. Ni siquiera sangra- contestó con morriña-. ¿Verdad?- añadió luego algo alarmada.

La castaña seguía mirándola con asombro y algo de esa rabia involuntaria que te nace en esas ocasiones, cuando te levantas de la cama a regañadientes y encima te tocan las narices, literalmente. Deslizó los pies por el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda molesta, preparándose para abandonar el lecho y a la insensible que en él descansaba. La luz de la mesita se encendió. Por arte de magia.

-No, no sangra- contestó enfadada enfundándose las zapatillas-. Son casi las seis y media. ¡Levántate ya si no quieres llegar tarde porque yo no voy a volver a subir!

Atrapada momentáneamente por un instante de lucidez Ginny se incorporó en la cama, agarrándola por el hombro con su destreza de cazadora. Se arrastró con pereza sobre la cama, quedando a su espalda.

-Lo siento, mi amor- ronroneó con esa vocecilla de arrepentimiento que sabía que podía con toda su determinación-. Sabes que cuando estoy dormida no me entero de nada. Déjame ver.

Con la mano en el mentón impulsó su cara hacia ella, incluso bajo esa luz tenue podía observarse el enrojecimiento de la piel de la zona, pero no había sangre, ni hinchazón y menos parecía haber nada roto. Y Ginny tenía mucha experiencia en eso como para asegurarlo.

-¿Ves? No tienes nada. Perdóname, cariño.

Lo siguiente fueron sus ojillos, esos ojillos celestes oscurecidos por la falta de iluminación del dormitorio, a los cuales Hermione cedía mucho más a menudo de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-¡Oh, Ginny, qué voy a hacer contigo!- suspiró sobre sus labios, abandonando un beso en ellos cuando hubo acabado la frase.

El primer beso del día siempre era especial para Ginny. Para ella, ningún otro, por apasionado o tierno que fuera, guardaba el cariño anhelante que contenía ese beso. Aquel que se calentaba por el abrazo de tu amante pero que la inconciencia del sueño forzaba a la separación.

-Quererme- contestó con esa chulería innata que había salido a la luz cuando su puesto en el quiddich había llevado a múltiples revistas a alabar tanto su habilidad como su belleza.

-Si no fuera así no sabría por qué te soporto.

-¡Oh, vamos, tampoco es para tanto!

-¿Qué no es para tanto?- rió Hermione.

Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, posando la mitad de su peso sobre su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-No.

-¿Qué?- dijo con una sonrisa, apartándola con un empujón ligero- ¡Ginny, ya me has hecho sangre dos veces!

-¿Sólo dos?- se burló la pelirroja- Eso no es ni una sexagésima parte de las veces que he sangrado yo.

-¿Sexagésima? No sabía que conocías esa palabra- le devolvió la broma-. Además, eso no vale. ¡Tu trabajo consiste en que te tiren cosas a la cara continuamente!

Ginny fingió una cara de dolor profundo.

-¡Eso me ha dolido, Hermione! Mi trabajo es mucho más que eso- se defendió ante el menosprecio sobre sus habilidades sobre la escoba.

La menor se cruzó de brazos con una carita refunfuñona.

-¡Ohh!- ronroneó Hermione con dulzura- Mi niña grande se ha ofendido.

La castaña se inclinó sobre su esposa, intentando atrapar sus labios como perdón, pero esta se apartó.

-Dame un beso.

-¡No, discúlpate!

Pero Hermione atrapó su cara entre sus manos, con suavidad, y sonrió sobre su boca.

-Idiota- susurró antes de besarla.

Los dedos de Ginny le hicieron cosquillas en la nuca cuando se enredaron en su cabello.

-Tienes suerte de que te quiera como lo hago- rezongó la pequeña.

-Sabes perfectamente que nadie más podría aguantarte lo que yo.

-Ja, ja- contestó irónica, apoyando nuevamente la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

-Te quiero- dijo Hermione antes de besar su frente con ternura.

-Te amo- sonrió Ginny sobre su piel.

Pasaron unos instantes así, en silencio.

-Ginny.

-¿Qué?- contestó con la voz embebida una vez más en el sueño.

-Ya es la hora. ¡Arriba!- apremió sonriente, sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones de su esposa.

Ginny emitió un gemido lastimero mientras se escurría sobre su cuerpo hasta acabar hecha un ovillo en su regazo. Las hebras rojizas caían sobre sus rodillas, haciéndole cosquillas, Hermione observó un mechón solitario que se escurría entre sus muslos y no pudo más que atraparlo entre sus dedos y colocarlo con cuidado tras su oreja, con ternura.

-Nooo…- rezongó con pereza.

-¡Venga, dormilona!

-Uhmm… Vamos, Hermione- murmuró estirándose sobre sus piernas-. Que tengo que dormir por dos.

-¿Dormir por dos? Tu duermes por cuatro al menos- dijo sin poder evitar que se le escapara una risilla burlona.

-Claro- dejó a la vista sus ojos celestes-. Soy deportista. Mi trabajo me cansa el doble.

Hermione besó su nariz.

-Lo que yo digo. Por cuatro. ¡Venga!

Y de un empujón la tiró de la cama, confiando en sus reflejos de cazadora.

-¡Hermione!

La mayor se levantó de la cama con una sonora carcajada. El frío de la mañana azotó su cuerpo caliente. Se envolvió en su bata antes de dirigirse al baño.

-¿A que jode?- se burló ya en el marco de la puerta.

Ginny enarcó una ceja, mirándola con un gesto de guasa.

-¿Jode? Ni siquiera sabía que podías decir palabras como esa sin ruborizarte.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, se mordió el labio, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le sirviera. En la cómoda que quedaba al lado de su puerta estaba el peluche que le había llevado a su esposa la primera noche que esta tuvo que pasar en el hospital tras un partido. Lo agarró y lo lanzó contra la cabeza pelirroja que se reía ya con ganas.

Ginny podría haberlo esquivado, si lo hubiera visto. Pero se reía con los ojos cerrados y el animal de juguete le dio justo en el centro de la cara.

-Te odio- se despidió la castaña antes de desaparecer por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero.


	2. Desayuno

Desayuno

Hermione apuntó su varita contra su pelo, secándolo de manera espontánea. Tomó el peine para tratar de darle forma, a pesar de lo rebelde que este se empeñara en mantenerse siempre. Se abrochó la blusa mirándose todavía en el espejo, mientras su mente ya comenzaba a divagar sobre las propuestas legales de la nueva reserva para hipogrifos que la sede del Ministerio irlandés se había empeñado en desdeñar desde un comienzo. Por suerte el Ministerio de Magia inglés gobernaba la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda por igual y eso podía darle la libertad para intervenir todavía en dicho proceso.

Por desgracia, esos días estaban resultando ser increíblemente agotadores para ella.

De vuelta a su dormitorio observó con alivio que la cama estaba hecha y sin cuerpo alguno extendido sobre las sábanas. Tampoco había rastro de su mujer en la habitación, lo que seguramente la colocaba conveniente en el piso de abajo. Tomó su túnica de la cama, la cual Ginny había colocado allí amorosamente para ella. Suspiró con alivio.

Se acabó el hacer de madre por hoy.

Ya desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras podía escuchar la voz que salía animada de la cocina. Para ella el teléfono era más como un instrumento de tortura, un aparatejo del demonio. Muy práctico para contactar rápidamente con alguien a quien necesitas, pero un auténtico agobio cuando personas como su madre o su prima lo usaban a todas horas para simplemente preguntarle cómo le iba la vida. Por otro lado, Ginny parecía haberle cogido ese mismo vicio insano.

-No me lo digas. Ya sé a lo qué te refieres.

Hermione sonrió ante la maña de su mujer, con una mano en la sartén con los huevos revueltos y otra en su varita para sacar los platos y cubiertos en segundos mientras sujetaba el teléfono con el hombro. Se dirigió a la nevera para ayudar sirviendo el zumo.

-¡Que sí, Kaytie! Con Herms es igual.

¡Oh, no!, pensó Hermione mientras se estiraba para coger los vasos. Mi prima Kayley no, por favor. Ginny podía ser verdaderamente insoportable cuando hablaba con su prima, a cada cual peor.

-Pero últimamente está un poquito más sosa- dijo con intención, mirándola de reojo-. Dice que es por el trabajo. Yo pienso que ya no me quiere como antes.

A eso precisamente se refería. Sonrió a su mujer, intentando olvidar que era con su prima favorita con la que estaba hablando y que todo lo que fuera dicho podría y sería utilizado en su contra en la próxima reunión familiar de los Granger. Una vez hubo dejado las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina volvió con la pelirroja, abrazándola por detrás, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Ginny sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

-Hola, Kayley – saludó al aparato.

"Te funcionó el truco, ¿eh?", escuchó la voz de su prima dirigida a su esposa.

Ginny rió, Hermione también. Hermione besó de nuevo su mejilla, Ginny sus labios. Alzó la mano para tomar un pedazo de lo que su mujer estaba cocinando, y esta le golpeó la mano como castigo.

Un repiqueteo sonó en la ventana, donde la lechuza de Ginny les traía El Profeta como cada mañana.

-Claro que no te quiero como antes- susurró la morena en su oído con una sonrisa-, te quiero cada día más.

Y con eso se separó de la espalda de la mujer para atender al animalillo que esperaba pacientemente posado en el alfeizar de la ventana con el cordel del periódico agarrado entre las zarpas. Hermione abrió las cortinas y el cristal, tomando la entrega y acariciando con cariño la emplumada cabecilla de Argenta. ¡Menudos nombretes elegía su esposa! Este había sido con diferencia el mejor de todos, pasando por Aguilucho y Nectarina.

-Espera un minuto, pequeña- le susurró-, en un minuto te traigo tu golosina.

-¿No me digas?- escuchó por último mientras salía por la puerta hacia el salón- ¿Y no es molesto? ¿Duele?

La mujer suspiró. Ni siquiera quería saber de qué estaban hablando.

No tardó en volver con el premio de su lechuza, un bocadito con sabor a carne y forma de ratoncillo que a Ginny le parecía muy gracioso. Se lo lanzó, con la poca gracia natural que sabía que poseía en esas cosas, y Argenta extendió la cabeza para atraparlo al vuelo, con los ojillos brillantes por el desafío.

-Hermione también compró uno nuevo el otro día.

La mencionada miró a la muchacha por encima del hombro, curiosa y ligeramente inquieta por la introducción de su nombre en esa nueva conversación, mientras volvía a acariciar las plumas moteadas de su mascota.

-Pero es súper raro, aunque no está nada mal- comentaba con voz alegre.

Hermione alzó una ceja con una ligera sospecha en la mente. ¿Podría ser…?

-Sí. Es azul y tiene una forma como de bumerang, pero se dobla muy bien…

La otra ceja se unió a su compañera con alarma. ¡Lo era!

-… Al principio ni siquiera entendía cómo se usaba pero…

-¡Ginny!

La mano de su esposa le cubrió la boca con una rapidez tal que ninguna de las dos se lo había esperado. La menor alzó la vista, donde ahora unas mejillas plenamente sonrosadas complementaban las facciones de la morena, que parecía intentar acuchillarla con sus ojos castaños.

"¡No la censures, Hermy!", escuchó de nuevo la voz chillona de su prima salir del aparato. "¡El sexo es algo sano!".

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- amenazó Hermione.

-Pero…

La mirada amenazante dobló peligrosamente su intensidad.

-Kayley, te dejo que va a matarme- comentó la pelirroja poniendo los huevos en sendos platos-. Sip. Yo también te quiero. La cama siempre parece vacía sin ti.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Ya conocía bien la broma del falso coqueteo que se traían siempre esas dos. Ahora debía centrarse en algo mucho más importante. Su enfado.

-Oh, nos veremos esta noche, cuando esta se duerma y pueda escabullirme por la ventana. Un beso.

Los ojillos azulinos de su esposa subieron con una mirada de cachorro abatido, aleteando tímida y coquetamente, mientras colocaba el desayuno a la mesa.

-¡Oh, Ginny!- gimió Hermione con desespero. Siempre le hacía lo mismo.- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

-¡Venga, Herms! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Con tu prima tenemos confianza. Creía que le contabas todo de pequeña. Fue la primera de tu familia en saber lo nuestro.

La morena la miró atónita.

-¿Qué qué hay de malo? Hay de malo que no tiene porqué saber nada de nuestra vida sexual y si usamos…- sus mejillas tornaron a un carmín más intenso todavía.

-¿Juguetes eróticos?- ronroneó Ginny meneando las cejas de forma pícara- ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¿Cómo es que puedes comprarlos, te vuelves una fiera cuando los usas, pero no puedes ni nombrarlos?

-No me vuelvo una fiera- murmuró por lo bajo azorada.

Pero en el fondo no podía evitar que una punzada de orgullo la llenara por dentro. Le gustaba que Ginny la comparara con una fiera en la cama.

-Bueno, tampoco es que Katie vaya a compartir nuestros secretos de alcoba con nadie más. ¿O preferirías que se los contara a Harry o a Luna? O peor. ¡A Ron!

Hermione abrió los ojos escandalizada. ¡No se atrevería! ¿Verdad?

-¿Secretos de alcoba?- chilló- ¿Qué secretos vamos a tener si los vas pregonando?

-Exagerada.

-Ordinaria.

Ambas se sentaron a la mesa, con una sonrisa disimulada en los labios. Disfrutando de la confianza que la complicidad tejía entre ellas, haciendo que cualquier situación fuera agradable. Por cosas como aquella Ginny seguía haciendo de las suyas, porque sabía que Hermione la quería tal y como era, y la aceptaba tal cual, tanto con aquellas cosas que adoraba como con las que sólo conseguían sacarla de quicio. Y con todo no podía enfadarse con ella. Era simplemente amor.

Y amor del bueno.

-Esto está riquísimo, cariño- alabó la morena como agradecimiento.

-¿Significa eso que ya me has perdonado?- preguntó alargando la mano para servirse una taza de café.

-Más quisieras- respondió con su perpetua ceja alzada-. Nada de café, Ginny.

-Es verdad. ¡Jo, eso va a ser lo más duro!

Hermione se rió con cariño.

-Sabes que a tu entrenadora no le gusta que tomes estimulantes antes de los entrenamientos o partidos. No hay mejor revitalizante que un buen descanso.

-Bueno, compartiendo cama contigo y tus nuevas adquisiciones es difícil descansar lo suficiente- comentó la pelirroja con malicia, esta vez sobre su taza de zumo de calabaza.

La ceja volvió a subir, ahora con desafío.

-No te preocupes, que si sigues contándole todo lo que hacemos a mi prima no tendrás que preocuparte más por no dormir lo suficiente.

-No serás capaz.

-Pruébame.

Mantuvieron un duro combate de miradas, sin privarse de continuar con la ingesta de comida. Ginny sabía que Hermione no quería que sus encuentros carnales cesaran, ella era demasiado buena en la cama como para que su mujer no la deseara, modestia aparte, pero por otro lado sabía que esta era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para demostrarle que podía castigarla sin sexo cuando se le antojara, si la provocaba lo suficiente. No tenía opción, estaba acorralada.

-Te odio- murmuró acabando su plato.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió Hermione cogiendo El Profeta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Mierda!- masculló de pronto Ginny, mirando el calendario que colgaba en la nevera- ¿Hoy es martes?

-¿Ehm… sí?

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

-¡Qué escatológica!- se burló Hermione mirándola sobre el periódico-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Hoy entro antes! Tenemos una presentación con no sé qué patrocinador de lo que quiera que sea. ¡No llego!- gritó saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Y esas son las virtudes que te intento inculcar cuando te digo que prepares tu maleta de deporte por la noche- le dijo la morena a las páginas.

Menos de diez minutos más tarde llegó la otra mujer como una estampida de vuelta al lado de su esposa. Abandonó un beso rápido en su mejilla. Luego se arrepintió y volvió sobre sus pasos para besar sus labios como se merecía.

-Ten cuidado, Ginny.

-Siempre lo tengo.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, después de todo, su mujer tenía prisa.

-¡Ginny!- llamó, esperando a que su cabeza volviera a emerger por el marco de la puerta- ¿Quieres usar nuestro juguete nuevo esta noche?

Lo dijo con esa vocecilla pícara que Ginny sabía que tan solo utilizaba cuando se estaba burlando de ella. Buscó rápidamente algo que sirviera para su propósito, encontrando un guante de cocina convenientemente colocado sobre el pollo que daba a la puerta. Metió la mano y cogió la prenda, lanzándola con precisión sobre el rostro de la mujer.

Hermione lo vio venir, pero sabía que no podía esquivar el diestro tiro de la cazadora.


	3. Llegada

Llegada

Había sido un día largo. Muy largo. Cerró la puerta de su casa con un suspiro, arrojando las llaves en el aparador del recibidor y colocando su chaquetón en el colgador de la entrada. Los días comenzaban a ser fríos y las lluvias del otoño no podían hacerse ya mucho más de esperar por esas fechas. El ambiente de la casa era tibio. En contraste con el frío de las calles de Londres le hubiera parecido tibio en cualquier caso, pero lo cierto es que la casa abrigaba ese calor que se producía cuando su mujer ya había llegado. Eso lo supo nada más abrir la puerta.

No era raro el que la cazadora llegara antes. Normalmente sus horarios de salida coincidían, pero ella solía decidir añadir unos últimos treinta minutos a su horario laboral para no dejar la tarea que la ocupaba para el día siguiente o, como había ocurrido hoy, Harry y Ron la secuestraban tras el trabajo para salir a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla, como en los viejos tiempo como les gustaba decir siempre, y tenerse informados sobres sus vidas o disfrutar simplemente de perder el tiempo juntos.

-Ginny- llamó desde la entrada, quitándose el gorro de lana que su suegra le había tejido las navidades pasadas- Ya estoy en casa.

Se quitó los guantes y se desabrochó el jersey que se había colocado tras despojarse de la túnica de trabajo justo antes de abandonar el ministerio. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al no obtener respuesta. La cocina y el salón estaban vacíos.

-¿Ginny?- inquirió, preguntándose si tal vez se encontraba en el piso de arriba.

-Aquí.

La voz respondió desde el estudio. Y Hermione se estremeció ante la idea de lo que posiblemente estuviera haciendo la pelirroja encerrada en ese cuarto al que tan poco apego le había tenido en un pasado.

Cuando su cuerpo emergió por el marco de la puerta no pudo más que confirmar sus temores. En el suelo, sentada con un pesado tomo abierto entre sus piernas cruzadas, se encontraba la mujer, rodeada de toda una algarabía de libros con portada azul. Ginny siguió leyendo unos instantes, al menos hasta llegar a un punto en el que no le costara retomar la lectura sin perderse, antes de levantar la cabeza y saludar a su mujer con una sonrisa. Un instante después había devuelto su atención al libro.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el trabajo, cariño?- habló sobre las páginas.

Hermione levantó una ceja. Echaba de menos esa mujer que la agobiaba reclamándole atención nada más llegar a casa. Apenas dos meses antes, jamás habría pensado que ocurriría tal cosa.

-No tan mal como esperaba. ¿Y a ti?

La menor simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sin palabra alguna.

-¿De verdad no vas a despegarte de esa enciclopedia médica durante los nueve meses completos?

-No seas así- se quejó Ginny alzando la vista de nuevo. No duró mucho-. Pensaba que te gustaba que aprendiera a disfrutar del placer del conocimiento.

-¡Oh, esos libros del demonio!-declaró la castaña soltando los guantes y el gorro sobre el escritorio, junto a una foto mágica en la que ambas se abrazaban sonriendo a la cámara- Y pensar que los declaré el mejor regalo que me había hecho mi padre jamás.

Esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja de arrugar el ceño.

-Tú padre te regaló un coche a los diecinueve- exclamó con incredulidad.

-El mejor regalo que me ha hecho jamás- reiteró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Ginny sabía que su chica era algo fuera de lo común, una de esas pocas personas que pensaban que una enciclopedia universal era un mejor regalo que un súper coche como el que tenía, y la quería por cosas como esa, pero todavía le costaba asimilarlo en ocasiones. Así que simplemente sonrió, mirándola con cariño.

-¿Y qué tienen de malo ahora?

La castaña enarcó una ceja, preguntándose si de verdad tenía la necesidad de responder esa duda, como si esta no saltara a la vista.

-Mi vida- murmuró finalmente con calma-, no puedes pasarte todo el embarazo leyendo sobre las etapas del desarrollo embrionario. Todavía recuerdo cómo te pusiste cuando aprendiste cómo es la implantación embrionaria en la mujer.

A Ginny le recorrió un escalofrío y pudo notar como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca al recordarlo. Se tocó disimuladamente el estómago sin darse apenas cuenta mientras la idea volvía a rondar su cabeza.

Hermione todavía se acordaba de la ansiedad que había invadido a la menor cuando supo que durante la segunda semana del embarazo aquello que ya ambas habían comenzado a llamar bebé se estaba adhiriendo a las paredes de su útero. Y todo hubiera estado bien si se hubiera quedado así, pero después a la loca de su esposa se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de coger los tomos de embriología de su enciclopedia e interesarse por aprender sobre el proceso. Todavía recordaba la cara de concentración y consternación que había puesto la pelirroja mientras leía que el embrión se enterraba, literalmente, en el endometrio uterino y comenzaba a emitir ramificaciones arteriosas que destrozaban las paredes vasculares de las arterias de la madre para alimentarse directamente de su sangre.

O así lo había explicado Ginny.

Al principio la cosa no fue tan mal, hasta que esta acabó chillando entre pesadillas en medio de la noche que le sacaran esa cosa que la estaba destrozando por dentro. Tenía que admitir que se había reído, incluso le había explicado a la chica que el desarrollo fetal encajaba perfectamente en la definición de parasitismo, pero cuando se vio a sí misma a las cuatro de la madrugada preparándole una poción tranquilizante a su esposa embarazada porque se encontraba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, decidió que no era un tema para tomarse a broma.

-¡Eso es algo normal! Tienes que admitir que impacta. Los bebés humanos son muy agresivos. En cambio los perritos de unen a su madre como un velcro.

-¿Vas a darme un beso?- cambió de tema.

-No te has acercado a pedírmelo.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, a su lado, para poder darle ese beso de bienvenida, sin pedírselo. Uno robado. Ginny sonrió sobre su boca, mordió sus labios y le dio otro beso. Su mano acarició su nuca, enredando los dedos entre los rizos castaños. Después volvió a su libro. Al pesado tomo de embriología que descansaba en su regazo y aquellos que tenía abiertos en el suelo para consultar los diferentes términos médicos que no entendía.

-Mira, cariño, nuestro bebé ya tiene completamente diferenciadas las tres capas germinales- se detuvo un momento para buscar los nombres entre tantas palabras-_Ectodermo, mesodermo y endodermo_. Son las precursoras de los diferentes tejidos del embrión. ¿No te parece increíble que todo el cuerpo humano se forme a partir de sólo tres tejidos diferentes? Ya tiene completamente desarrollado el saco amniótico y el saco vitelino se ha pediculizado hasta formar la _vesícula umbilical_. Ahora mismo tiene que estarse produciendo la neurulación, la organogénesis y la angiogénesis. ¿No te perece increíble? Se están formando ya los esbozos primarios de los órganos de nuestra niña. Ya hay citodiferenciación. Su pequeño corazoncito ya late y no tiene ni tres centímetros, ¿no es precioso?

La miró cuando acabó de hablar, con esos ojitos soñadores que la caracterizaban desde que había certificado que estaba embarazada.

Hermione siempre había pensado que la ciencia muggle estaba mucho más desarrollada que la ciencia mágica. Muchos más datos empíricos que la simple acción-reacción en la que se basaban las artes mágicas. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de que podían engendrar un bebé del que ambas pudieran ser madres, genéticamente hablando, mandó a echar por tierra esas teorías. No podía haber nada mayor en el mundo que aquello que permitía que Ginny estuviera gestando una hija suya en su seno. Acarició con cariño su abdomen, levemente abultado. Si ella no conociera perfectamente la anatomía de su mujer no sería capaz de darse cuenta de ello.

-Sí que lo es.

-Herms- llamó la pelirroja con un puchero, besando sus labios-. Tengo hambre.

-Vas a aprovecharte de mí durante todo el embarazo, ¿verdad?- rio la mayor levantándose del suelo.

-Eso tenía en mente cuando acepté ser yo la que se quedara embarazada. Sabes que voy a renunciar al quidditch en unos meses más.

-Manipuladora.

-Te quiero.

-¡Suelta ya esos libros!

-¡A sus órdenes!

* * *

**Los términos embriológicos están basados en conocimientos de embriología veterinaria, puede haber términos que en medicina humana sean incorrectos porque ambas ciencias se empeñan en llamar de forma distinta a la misma cosa. **


	4. Media tarde

Media tarde

Por suerte para Hermione ese día había sido previsora y había comprado un par de esos cruasanes que hacían en su panadería favorita y que tanto le gustaban a la pelirroja, de camino a casa. Puso a calentar agua para hacer un té de frutas y colocó los dulces en una bandeja.

Ginny se reunió con ella una vez hubo recogido todos los libros del suelo. Besando su mejilla cuando la abrazó brevemente por la espalda, justo antes de tomar un puesto a la mesa de la cocina, donde ya reposaba la bandeja.

Hermione miró el reloj de pared. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde a su cita. Miró a su esposa. Iba a tener que decírselo y sabía que no se lo tomaría bien. Suspiró, deseando que tampoco se lo tomara mal.

-¿Te he dicho ya hoy lo mucho que te quiero?- le susurró cuando se sentó a la mesa.

Ginny la miró con sospecha, estrechando los párpados hasta que sus ojos se convirtieron en una fina línea tras sus pestañas.

-Muy bien, Hermione. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? ¿No puedo decirte que te quiero porque sí?

Pero la menor se limitó a levantar una ceja con escepticismo, sin molestarse siquiera en contestar a sus palabras. Hermione suspiró entonces, rindiéndose incluso antes de comenzar a pelear.

-No es nada importante, cariño. Es sólo el caso en el que estoy trabajando. Esa reserva me va atraer de cabeza.

-¿La reserva para hipogrifos en Irlanda? Pensaba que ya lo tenían ganado.

-Sí y no. La resolución está muy clara si sabemos jugar bien nuestras cartas.

-Entonces no tendrán ningún problema contigo en su bando. Eres la mejor- interrumpió la pelirroja con orgullo.

-El caso es que se tiene que hacer mucho papeleo, conseguir permisos, recomendaciones y opiniones de expertos. El proceso burocrático es muy largo.

-¿Y?- volvió a intervenir Ginny al ver que su esposa alargaba demasiado la pausa- No te creas que ya me he olvidado de esa cara de perrito faldero que se te pone cuando estás debatiendo si decirme algo que sabes que no me va a gustar.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

-El caso es… que debaríamos recopilar las opiniones de los mejores expertos en la materia.

Miró a su esposa, que se había detenido con el cruasán mordisqueado entre las manos, manteniendo esa ceja alzada y esa mirada inquisidora que la instaba a continuar sin abrir siquiera la boca.

-Bueno- continuó ella sabiéndose vencida-, he hecho una pequeña investigación- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco ante lo "pequeña" que podría ser dicha investigación- para seleccionar qué opiniones tendrían más peso y validez, además de aquellas que podamos conseguir más rápido, puesto que la reserva ya se está retrasando demasiado. Así que al final hemos decidido empezar por algún cuidador de criaturas mágicas especializado en hipogrifos- miró a su mujer de soslayo, con una brevísima pausa-. O… que haya realizado algún estudio reconocido sobre ellos…

Y todas las piezas le encajaron de pronto.

-¡Oh, perfecto!- bufó la pelirroja enfadada.

-Vamos, Ginny. Eris acaba de llegar de Italia por un asunto que tiene que atender en la empresa de su padre.

-¿Y tiene que ser justo hoy?

-No estará más que unos días y va a estar ocupada. Sólo puede atenderme hoy.

Eris Delffini, ítalo-hispana, inteligente, rica y terriblemente atractiva. Y exnovia de Hermione.

La pelirroja repitió su nombre en la cabeza: Eris Gabrielle Delffini Manrique de la Rosa, se lo había aprendido sólo para burlarse de ella. Incluso su nombre era tan sobrecargado y digno como la larga y noble familia de la que procedía. Tan pretencioso que se le enredaba en la lengua.

Como no era para menos, los Delffini eran una de las familias de magos más antiguas, nobles y ricas de Europa. Y su madre, hija de muggles (para mayor empatía con su esposa), de otra familia rica, por cierto.

Era aficionada a los coches caros pero, para compensar dicha frivolidad, dedicaba su vida a la investigación mágica aplicando técnicas muggle. En los laboratorios privados de papi, por supuesto, pero eso a Hermione no parecía importarle. Y encima, para colmo de males, su innovación le había reportado una gran fama en relativamente poco tiempo.

Además, todavía le hervía la sangre cuando recordaba que Hermione se había dejado pasear en su carísima moto, aferrada a su cintura, cuando aún a día de hoy no se atrevía a montarse en su escoba.

-¿Sólo hoy?- rodó los ojos con ironía- No creo que le suponga un drama hacerte una visita. Más bien estará encantada. Le brillan los ojos cada vez que te ve.

Hermione suspiró con paciencia. Le hubiera echado la culpa a las hormonas, por el embarazo, pero simplemente sabía que Ginny siempre era así en lo tocante a su ex.

-Gin, tú y yo llevamos ocho años juntas. Hace al menos diez que cortamos. Creo que ha tenido tiempo más que suficiente como para que ya no piense en mí de esa manera.

-Y tanto.

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué?- exclamó mirándola entre molesta e indiferente.

-¿Por qué tienes que poner siempre cara de perro cuando se trata de ella?

-¡Porque desde que la conozco no ha tenido ninguna pareja estable! ¡Está soltera desde que cortó contigo!

-¿Qué? ¡Cuando la conociste apareció por la madriguera como el nuevo ligue de Charlie!- profirió Hermione incrédula, sorprendida al ver por dónde iban los tiros.

-¡Lo de ligue eran las habladurías de la familia! ¡Que se acostaran no implicaba que tuvieran algo serio! ¡Y un ligue de vez en cuando no es lo mismo!

-¡También saltaba de chica en chica cuando la conocí!

-¡Hasta que la conociste!- puntilló alzando aún más la voz- ¡E inmediatamente después de cortar contigo!

-¿Y eso significa que bebe los vientos por mí?

-¡Exactamente! ¡Gracias por comprenderlo!- exclamó extendiendo los brazos al cielo.

-¡Aaagh! No tengo tiempo para esto- decidió dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Gini se levantó tras ella.

-¿No tienes palabras para defenderte, Granger?- se burló venenosamente.

-¡No!-contradijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo- Lo que no entiendo es por qué tengo que excusarme con mi mujer cada vez que quedo con una amiga.

-¡No! No, no, no, no. Con una amiga no. ¡Con tu ex!

-¡Con MÍ amiga! ¡Y eso es algo que deberías poder entender!

-¡Sí que lo entiendo, Hermione, igual que entiendo la forma en la que sonríe cada vez que estás con ella!

-Apenas recuerdo haberla visto sin una sonrisa alguna vez.

-¡Oh, porque es perfecta y lo tiene todo!

-¡No! Porque es una persona alegre y optimista- explicó ella, rebatiendo todavía pero intentando calmar su tono.

-¡Ja! Y yo no lo soy, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué tienes siempre que compararte con ella? ¡Si fueras como ella no habría cortado con ella para después acabar contigo!- respiró hondamente- Me casé contigo, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

Ginny suspiró, intentando evitar que las lágrimas le cayeran por las mejillas. Esta vez sí le echó la culpa a las hormonas. Se mordió el labio con furia, desde que estaba embarazada se sentía tan patética en ocasiones. Siempre discutían cuando tenía que ver con Eris, pero era muy raro que acabaran gritándose. Y lo que más la cabreaba era que, en el fondo, le acababa de decir lo que siempre había pensado con respecto a ese tema.

-En quien no confío es en ella.

-Incluso si tuvieras razón, yo ya te elegí a ti. Llevo enamorada de ti desde segundo curso.

La pelirroja rebufó, cuando se le escaparon las lágrimas al fin, haciendo un sonido ahogado, resultado de la mezcla entre un gemido de llanto y una risa.

-Pederasta- bromeó.

-Pero si yo también era una niña. En todo caso precoz.

La abrazó, con fuerza. Y sonrió a su espalda, cuando Ginny ya no podía verle la cara. Sabía que su esposa odiaba mostrarse tan vulnerable con nadie. Crecer como la única hija y la menor de siete hermanos le había enseñado a mantener una férrea compostura en todo momento. No era la débil y tenía que demostrarlo. Y aún en todo ese tiempo eran contadas las veces que se había desmoronado incluso delante de su propia novia.

Ginny se enjugó las lágrimas y Hermione le sostuvo el rostro. La besó, muy suavemente al principio, tentando las aguas, después con algo más de firmeza y ternura. Respiró hondo, para mostrarle sus perfectos dientes de hija de dentista en una sonrisa radiante.

-Es por trabajo, cariño. Tengo que hacerlo. Y aunque no fuera así sabes que somos buenas amigas, y hace mucho tiempo que no viene a Londres.

Ginny se separó suspirando de igual manera y yendo nuevamente hacia la mesa de la cocina.

-Es que pensaba que íbamos a pasar la tarde juntas-se excusó la menor pobremente, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa y bajando la cabeza-. Sabes que el jueves me voy con el equipo. Serán dos semanas sin vernos.

-Lo sé, mi amor- murmuró con ternura acercándose a ella-. Lo siento.

-Da igual. Es por trabajo- se encogió de hombros y agarró otro dulce, pero lo hizo con un tono apesadumbrado y victimista.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras. Harry y Ron se van a pasar por allí después- le dirigió una mirada acusativa-. Sé que, en el fondo, no la odias.

-No. Sólo cuando estás tú delante. Cuando no te mira o te abraza no es insoportable.

Y era cierto, no siempre la odiaba. Incluso habían disfrutado hablando de quiddich en alguna que otra ocasión. Que no le cayera bien no significa que le cayera mal. Posiblemente hubieran llegado a ser buenas amigas, en otras circunstancias, por supuesto, si no hubiera resultado ser la exnovia de Hermione.

-Oooh- le dio un beso en la mejilla con cariño-. Sabes que sólo te quiero a ti.

-Y más te vale.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- bromeó Hermione.

-Y de las gordas, Granger-respondió, aunque todavía se le notaba la molestia en la voz-. Si vuelves a casa apestando a su perfume o con una mancha de pintalabios en la blusa te quedas sin sexo un mes.

-¡A sus órdenes!


	5. Cena

Cena

El repiquetear de las llaves en la cerradura llenó el silencioso entorno de la casa. Hermione entró casi con miedo, avanzando de puntillas y oteando en busca de la luz delatadora que pudiera indicarle la ubicación de su mujer. La casa estaba a oscuras, a excepción del salón.

Cerró la puerta y soltó las llaves sobre el aparador. Se estremeció casi como si de un perro se tratara para escurrirse el frío del anochecer del cuerpo. Guardándole rencor a Eris por recordarle que en su tierra en el estío no atardecía hasta por lo menos las ocho.

Llegó hasta el arco del salón antes de hablar, y los pies enfundados en una gruesa manta que sobresalían por uno de los lados del sillón, la ausencia del rumor del televisor y la luz de la lámpara de pie le decían que Ginny estaría leyendo, y que llevaba allí el tiempo suficiente como para que cayera la noche pues no se había levantado a encender la luz principal.

-Ya estoy aquí, cariño.

-¡Vaya! Qué reunión más larga la tuya, ¿no?

Hermione suspiró, quitándose el chaquetón, al le que faltaba poco para comenzar a escurrir, a consecuencia de la tierna llovizna que la había pillado en el camino de vuelta.

-Sigues enfadada- dijo a modo de afirmación tácita.

Se quitó los guantes y el gorro de lana, dejándolos sobre la mesa de comedor de la sala. Junto a la bolsa con la comida que había encargado.

-¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada? Llevas atrapada en una durísima reunión de trabajo cuatro horas. Debes estar agotada, mi amor.

¡Uf! El "mi amor" irónico, pensó Hermione, ateniéndose a lo que llegaba. Era el peor enfado de Ginny, ese en el intentaba convencerte de que ella no estaba mosqueada sino que era el mundo el que estaba en su contra.

-¡Pero si te invité a venir!- se defendió con incredulidad.

-Sip. A pasarme cuatro horas contigo y la maravillosa Eris Delffini. Lo siento pero no.

-Te dije que venían Harry y Ron también.

Ginny sólo bufó, no porque no le apeteciera pasar el tiempo con ellos. Fue más bien una reacción colateral al ambiente de la conversación.

-Estuvimos liadas más de una hora con el trabajo.

-"Liadas". Has escogido la palabra justa- rodó los ojos Ginny.

-Me ofreció todos los datos de su investigación serológica con los hipogrifos, con todas las pruebas de campo y el ambiente.

Se acercó al sillón. La pelirroja no había apartado la vista de su lectura en ningún momento, pero no estaba tan segura de que hubiera seguido leyendo. A pesar de ello se inclinó para besar su frente, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo aun a sabiendas de que iba a ser ignorada.

-Ron y Harry tuvieron que pasárselo bomba.

Hermione rio, levantándole las piernas para sentarse en el otro lado del sillón, colocándoselas nuevamente encima.

-La verdad es que llegaron más tarde. Cuando les dije que me reunía para lo de la reserva y los invité a venir se aseguraron de que su hora de llegada fuera dos horas más tarde.

-Así que tuviste tiempo más que suficiente como para charlar de tu vida con ella.

-La verdad es que sí. No nos dimos ni cuenta de cuando dejamos de hablar de trabajo- bromeó.

-¡Eso! Tú no lo arregles.

-¡Ay! Mi pequeña cabezota.

Le arrebató el libro de las manos. Había esperado encontrársela enfrascada en la lectura de una revista de quiddich, como hacía normalmente, pero debía haberle gustado bastante aquel libraco ya que desde que su suegro se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños había sido su lectura predilecta. Salvo por la enciclopedia médica que en alguna ocasión había deseado tirar por la ventana. Ginny se incorporó, retirando las piernas y abrazándose las rodillas.

-¿Y fue tan interesante la conversación?

-Pues sí- afirmó con énfasis, levantando las cejas-. La verdad es que le estaba contando lo maravillosa que es mi vida, más allá del estrés del trabajo y las locuras de mi esposa.

-Apasionante.

-¡Oh, Ginny!- soltó una risilla sabiendo que debía mantener la paciencia- La verdad es que no me di cuenta. Pero me enrollé bastante cuando empecé a contarle la ilusión que me hacía mi futura vida como madre.

La pelirroja sonrió, intentando evitarlo. Se acercó a su esposa y la besó en los labios, si bien aún con cierto recelo.

-No creas que con eso vas a librarte de la culpa- rezongó después-. Al fin y al cabo has dejado a tu esposa embarazada morirse de hambre cuando te tocaba a ti hacer la cena.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Por eso traje algo para cenar.

Ginny levantó una ceja con interés.

-¿El qué?

-Sushi.

-¡Qué cliché!- dijo saltando para besarla, esta vez de verdad, antes de levantarse del sillón- Pero me vale. Estás perdonada.

-Se me olvidaba que a los Weasley se los conquista por el estómago.

-No se te olvidaba. Has venido a disculparte con comida-dijo tras encender la luz de techo, comenzando a sacar la comida de la bolsa.

-¿Disculparme? No sé qué voy a hacer contigo- se quejó la morena mientras iba a buscar los platos a la cocina.

-¡Pues nuestra hija va a ser una Weasley también, así que más te vale que te vayas acostumbrando!

-¿Cola?- preguntó agitando la lata.

Ginny asintió.

-Mientras tenga esa sonrisa revoltosa que tan bien te queda me da igual cómo sea su estómago -rio Hermione sentándose.

-Aduladora- recriminó-. Ya te he dicho que te perdono.

-No sé ni por qué te quiero.

-¿Por qué no soy una pija ricachona creída con un frívolo fetichismo por los coches de lujo?

Una pieza de tempura le dio en un ojo.

-¡Mierda, Hermione!- maldijo quitándose los restos de comida-. Justo en el ojo.

Hermione no pudo más que echarse a reír. No había esperado que el proyectil diera en el blanco, aunque también es verdad que no había apuntado al ojo. Normalmente la pelirroja esquivaba hábilmente todo lo que le lanzaba por lo que un ligero murmullo de orgullo le llenó la cabeza, aunque jamás lo admitiría, a la par que no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable.

-Eso te pasa por ser mala persona.

-Eso te pasa por ser mala persona- le hizo mímica Ginny con voz irritante.

-¡Pues…!- exclamó para llamar su atención- Que sepas que tengo las pruebas necesarias para desacreditar tu teoría.

-¿Mi teoría?

-La de que Eris está esperando castamente a que te dé la patada y vuelva con ella porque todavía está perdidamente enamorada de mí.

-¿"castamente"?- preguntó con ironía y las cejas alzadas, bueno, la del ojo lesionado ligeramente enfurruñada.

Hermione levantó otra pieza de tempura como amenaza y una mirada intimidatoria en sus ojos castaños. La menor sonrió y puso en alto las manos en señal de rendición, sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo es eso?- se interesó como contramedida.

-Tiene novia.

-¡Qué novedad!

Otra gamba rebozada voló. En esta ocasión sin hacer diana. Impactando en un hombro cuando la otra se movió hacia un lado para evitarlo. Esta vez fue Ginny quien rio.

-¡Novia seria!

-Aaaah…- fingió interés con falsedad mientras escarbaba con los palillos.

La morena no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco.

-Es una muchacha muggle de Los Angeles.

¡Uy, muggle, qué encanto!, pensó Ginny con ironía, pero otra cosa había llamado más su atención.

-¿Muchacha?

Hermione masticó a conciencia el sashimi antes de responder.

-Sí. Es una estudiante universitaria que se está especializando en mamíferos marinos o algo así.

-¿Universitaria? ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tiene veintidós.

-¿Veintidós?- se sorprendió- Espera, Eris tiene unos dos años más que tú. ¿Está con una chica…- hizo una brevísima pausa para calcular- ocho años menor que ella?

-Eso parece. Llevan casi siete meses. Ya me había hablado de ella. Por carta y eso. Pero no sabía si seguían juntas.

-¡Oh, siete meses! Supongo que ya tendrán fecha de boda.

-¡Ginny!- le reprochó.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

Por una parte sintió una punzada de celos. Claro que alguien como Eris Delffini podía permitirse a una chica bastante más joven que ella. Porque era rica y perfecta. Después se sintió mal por ello, porque era una Weasley y los Weasley no eran personas rencorosas ni codiciosas. En el fondo sabía que lo que le molestaba de que la mujer tuviera éxito en cualquier ámbito, incluso en el romántico aun cuando ello no debía reportarle más que tranquilidad, era debido a que una vez había sido su rival a la hora de competir por Hermione, aunque su esposa le había dicho hace ya tiempo que nunca había tenido que competir por ella, que su decisión siempre estuvo clara. Pero lo que no sabía era por qué le molestaba tanto el hecho de que la muchacha fuera millonaria, no se había dado cuenta de que tal cosa la molestara, pero, por algún motivo, ese adjetivo siempre le venía a la mente cuando enumeraba las cosas que le resultaban desagradables de la heredera. Suspiró pesadamente.

Seguramente tenga que ver con mi infancia y lo humildes que eran mis padres.

Pero lo cierto es que ahora no tenía motivos para que tal cosa la mosqueara. Ella y Hermione tenían buenos trabajos. Ambas ganaban bastante más que la media. Ella especialmente, era una deportista famosa, con un buen puesto en el ranking y unos parámetros que daban mucho de qué hablar.

-Supongo que me alegro por ella- admitió al fin.

-Uy…- la miró de reojo- ¿Y ese cambio repentino?

Ginny se revolvió en su asiento, mirando todavía hacia su comida.

-A que tienes razón. No la odio. Supongo… que soy un poco egoísta cuando se trata de ti- explicó con un levísimo sonrojo, sin alzar la vista.

-Oh, Ginny- susurró conmovida- ¿Eso era romántico?

-Idiota- recriminó la pelirroja achicando los ojos.

-Pues me parece romántico.

Una pieza de tempura le acertó en la mejilla.

-¡Ginny!

-Te la debía- explicó con una sonrisa antes de meterse los palillos en la boca.

Hermione terminó riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Que idiota eres! Está bien. ¿En paz?- pidió la tregua.

La gamba rebozada le dio esta vez en el ojo. Al contrario de la que ella había lanzado, esta no dio dentro del ojo.

-¡Mierda, Ginny!

Su esposa atrapó un trozo de sushi y se lo llevó a la boca con calma, sin molestarse en disimular su descarada sonrisa.

-En paz.


	6. Anochecer

Anochecer

Trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia era lo que había soñado desde que comenzó a leer su libro de historia de la magia de primer curso, justo después de acabar con el tomo de Historia de Hogwarts, 23 días y 12 horas antes de que comenzara el curso. Pero tampoco era como si hubiera estado contando el tiempo que le quedaba. Ese día en particular había caído una de esas lluvias estivales que tanto le gustaban.

Trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia era lo que había soñado, pero en días como este podía considerarlo un verdadero, y a falta de una palabra mejor, incluso con un léxico tan rico como el suyo, coñazo. Le parecía increíble como tantas personas podían oponerse a algo que parecía tan inofensivo y humanitario como una reserva de hipogrifos en Irlanda. Todos los informes redactados por los distintos y numerosos grupos de cuidadores de criaturas mágicas, especialistas en la cría del hipogrifo, naturalistas y grupos dedicados al control de las zonas de criaturas mágicas en peligro no sólo apoyaban, sino que remarcaban la necesidad de crear una reserva para dichas bestias en el condado de Galway. Sin embargo un par de empresas estaban interesadas en la explotación de la zona, y otros tantos grupos de ganaderos y de tratantes en la cría de hipogrifos guardaban un especial interés en la recalificación del terreno. Y lo peor de todo es que los primeros estaban ejerciendo una fuerte presión sobre la delegación irlandesa del ministerio.

Le encantaba su trabajo, especialmente cuando conseguía ayudar a las criaturas mágicas a las que había dedicado toda su carrera profesional. Pero ese día se había peleado con tres representantes de empresas, dos jefes del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y un Howler con muy mala leche. Por suerte, los últimos informes que le habían enviado, las reuniones con los expertos y el estudio de cría salvaje que le había hecho llegar Eris por fin iluminaban el final de la batalla.

-Estoy tan harta de todo esto- suspiró soltando los papeles sobre la mesa de café que se extendía delante de los sillones.

Había tenido la intención de compartir su hastío con su esposa, pero una mirada al sofá en el que esta se hallaba extendida cuan larga era, con un brazo colgando y la boca abierta le bastó para saber que sería un acto inútil. Hermione no pudo más que sonreír con cariño. La había instado a subir a la cama desde el primer cabeceo, pero esta había refunfuñado algo sobre que no estaba cansada y que no la había visto en todo el día.

-Ginny. Cariño- llamó sin obtener respuesta.

Hermione se pinzó el puente de la nariz, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. Organizó los papeles y enrolló los pergaminos antes de levantarse y acercarse a la pelirroja.

Le dio un ligero golpecito en la mejilla.

-Ginny. Mi amor.

-Uhuumm…

-Venga, despierta. Vamos a la cama.

Ginny se revolvió, se estiró y se colocó en una posición más cómoda.

-No quiero subir- se quejó con un gemido-. Yo me quedo aquí contigo.

-No, cariño, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Vamos a dormir las dos.

-Vaaale…- concedió sin abrir los ojos.

-Venga. Vete despertándote, anda.

Perdió unos tres minutos en llevar los archivos al estudio. Volviendo a ordenarlos y preparándolos para llevárselos por la mañana. Pero cuando volvió su mujer estaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. En el mismo estado de inconciencia.

-Vamos, Ginny- gimoteó cansada.

Sólo le respondió un sollozo molesto.

Le agarró la cara entre las manos y le besó la nariz.

-Ya. Arriba.

-Yo me quedo aquí. Despiértame mañana.

-Ooh, Ginny.

Se resignó a lo que le tocaba. No era la primera vez que tal cosa le pasaba. Normalmente conseguía convencerla de subir por su propio pie, pero no era tampoco inusual que decidiera acampar en el salón. Sacó su varita, le apuntó al cuerpo y la subió en volandas. Los brazos de la pelirroja se le cerraron al instante sobre el cuello.

El hechizo de disminución de densidad era mejor que los de levitación. Otra cosa que había aprendido de estas situaciones. Era difícil maniobrar con un cuerpo tan grande por escaleras y pasillo estrechos. Ginny tenía un muy mal despertar cuando este llegaba de golpe y de forma dolorosa. La última vez sus gritos llegaron a oídos de los vecinos. Por un momento llegó a pensar que estos llamarían a la policía por violencia doméstica.

-Ya estamos aquí- le dijo depositándola en la cama.

Le lanzó el pijama antes de ponerse el suyo, pero cuando miró hacia ella seguía exactamente igual.

-Ginny, cariño, colabora un poquito.

-Que siii…

Pero no se movió.

-¡Ginny!- le espetó lanzándole la camisa del pijama a la cara.

-¡Ay, Hermione!- se quejó con desesperación- Que estoy embarazada.

-Hay que joderse. Esa va a ser ahora la excusa para todo.

-Eso tenía en mente cuando acepté ser yo la que se quedara embarazada.

-¡Ven aquí!- se rindió con una sonrisa.

Le desabrochó los pantalones y se peleó con ellos para bajárselos.

-Hermione…- gimió Ginny con molestia aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Colabora un poquito por lo menos.

Ginny bufó cansada, clavó los tacones en el colchón y levantó la cadera para que le quitara la prenda. Se medio sentó después para hacer desaparecer también la blusa. Volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama.

Para la tanda de reponer la ropa ya se activó un poquito más. No tuvo más que darle un golpecillo en la cadera para que se dejara poner el pantalón, y se levantó sola para seguir con la camisa.

Después se desplomó sobre la cama.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, atravesando la puerta que la conducía hasta el baño. Esta noche la pelirroja no iba a lavarse los dientes, no iba a ser tan cruel de obligarla a ello, pero eso no evitaría que ella sí lo hiciera. Cuando volvió a la habitación su mujer estaba ya bajo las mantas y abrazada a su almohada.

-Esa es mi almohada, Ginny- musitó con calma, arrebatándosela de las manos-. La necesito para dormir.

-Algo tenía que abrazar si no estabas a mi lado- rebatió con somnolencia.

Ginny se acurrucó rápidamente sobre ella, recibiendo un brazo abierto y un beso en la frente como bienvenida.

-Buenas noches- susurró la morena tras apagar la luz, y se abandonó al sueño.

Al poco Ginny se revolvió en su abrazo. Pataleó un poco tras unos minutos y se soltó de ella algo después. Hermione intentó dormirse, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Escuchó el suspiro molesto que su esposa soltó cuando esta le dio la espalda. La sintió moverse una vez más. Otro suspiro. Pensó por un momento qué tenía que hacer por la mañana, sopesando internamente si debía estar descansada o no. Otro suspiro.

Y al fin llegó la frase que había estado esperando.

-Ya se me ha quitado el sueño.

-Intenta dormirte.

-No puedo. Si pudiera no estaría dando vueltas en la cama.

Hermione no respondió. El sueño se adueñaba ya poco a poco de su cuerpo y estaba más que dispuesta a rendirse a él. Pero eso su mujer no iba permitirlo.

-Es culpa tuya- le recriminó Ginny.

-¿Mía? ¿Por qué es culpa mía?

-Me has quitado el sueño. Yo estaba tan ricamente dormida en el sillón y tú te empeñaste en traerme aquí y ponerme el pijama.

-¡Uy, lo siento! ¡Qué mala soy! No sé por qué me quieres.

-Eso mismo estoy diciendo.

-Huumm…

-¡Hermione!

-¡Ay, Ginny! ¿Qué quieres?

-No te atrevas a ignorarme. No seas caradura. Hazme caso que tú me has despertado- mantuvo un silencio dramático un instante para acentuar la fuerza del chantaje emocional-. No me has visto en todo el día.

Hermione abrió finalmente los ojos. Vencida. Suspiró profundamente y con fuerza antes de rodar sobre sí misma para encarar a su mujer. Por la mañana no iba a estar tan descansada al fin y al cabo. Ginny abrió la boca para continuar quejándose, pero fue cayada justo a tiempo con un beso. La pelirroja alzó las comisuras en una sonrisa.

-¿Ves? ¿A que no era tan difícil?

-No. Tienes razón. Es más fácil sacrificar el sueño que escuchar cómo te quejas.

-Qué idiota eres.

-Gracias.

Vino otro beso. Uno más en la mejilla, y envolvió su cuerpo entre sus bazos con la fuerza exacta, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Ginny. El abrazo comenzó a durar demasiado.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué?

-¡No te duermas!

-¡Vaale!- pero sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dejar de existir unas horas.

-Si te duermes estaré una hora aburrida dando vueltas en la cama. No seas egoísta.

-Y si me despierto luego te dormirás tú y seré yo la que no duerma. ¿Quién es la egoísta?

-Yo estoy embarazada. ¡Ay! ¿Me has mordido?

-Te lo merecías.

-¡Quita! Ya no quiero que me abraces- rechistó intentando apartarse.

Hermione rio, ya casi despierta por completo. La pelirroja había ganado la batalla. Se incorporó sobre un codo para poder inclinarse sobre ella, retirando un par de mechones de su rostro. La luna brillaba con fuerza esa noche, enmarcando la silueta de su esposa con exquisita perfección, alumbrando esa mirada de reproche fingido que le gustaba poner en juego de vez en vez.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-No- respondió de inmediato con indiferencia, apartando la mirada-. Te veo todos los días, no tengo que extrañarte por uno.

-No era lo que decías esta tarde.

-Tú ni pensaste en mí. Seguro.

-Claro que pensé en ti. No puedo hablarle de mi vida a Eris sin que tú estés por todas partes.

La mirada de Ginny se suavizó un poco, sin querer. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no lucir la sonrisa que le tiraba de los labios.

-Ya claro.

-Deberías haber venido. Hace ya tiempo que no ves a tu hermano y a Harry. Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer una cena o algo con ellos el fin de semana. ¿Se te apetece?

-Me voy pasado mañana, ¿recuerdas?- le recriminó retornando a la mirada de molestia.

No podía haberse olvidado. Eso era lo que hacía una sóla tarde con la niña de los Delffini.

-Me refería a cuando volvieras. Hace tiempo que no hacemos algo así. Además echo de menos a Luna. No se lo digas a ella, claro.

Esta vez Ginny no tuvo ocasión de impedir que la risa brotara de su garganta. La mente racional y calculadora de su mujer hacía que el intercambiar opiniones con la rubia la sacara usualmente de los nervios, pero en el fondo sabía que, cuando no hablaba de las maravillosas criaturas de cuya existencia estaba segura, a Hermione le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su amiga. Ginny había quedado con ella alguna que otra vez desde que había roto con Harry, al fin y al cabo habían llegado a llevarse muy bien en el colegio. Fuera de sus descabelladas ideas era una chica muy alegre e intuitiva. Sin ella no habría aceptado jamás que Hermione era el amor de su vida y que si alguien tenía preocuparse por su felicidad debía ser ella misma. Arriesgar por lo que deseas de verdad. Y es que no le había sido fácil el salir del armario siendo la única niña entre siete hermanos. A su madre le costó mucho entender que el que estuviera con una mujer no significaba que no fuera a tener una familia "propiamente dicha" como lo había puesto la señora Weasley. Por suerte su madre siempre había querido a Hermione como una más de la familia y, aunque hubiera preferido tener al menos un yerno, no podía evitar pensar que la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts y una de las compañeras del salvador del mundo mágico era un buen partido para su niñita.

-Me alegro de que Harry y Luna hayan vuelto. ¿Sabes? Cuando Harry me dijo que le gustaba no entendí el por qué. No porque piense que Luna no sea guapa ni aburrida ni nada por ese estilo. Simplemente es que no había visto que Harry tuviera mucha relación con ella. Pero al verlos juntos. Creo que nadie aparte de ti conoce tan bien a Harry.

-Bueno. Creo que lo conoce mejor que yo. Ella sabe cómo es Harry en la cama- bromeó.

-Y más te vale que tú no lo sepas nunca. No me importa lo competitiva que puedas llegar a ser. Si Luna sabe más de Harry que tú te aguantas- le siguió la broma-. Sé que va a ser duro pero vas a tener que fastidiarte.

-Aunque no lo creas- le susurró sobre la boca sujetándole la cara entre las manos- me basta con saber sólo de ti.

-¿A Hermione Granger le basta con un conocimiento limitado?- exclamó pretendiendo gran sorpresa.

La susodicha rio ligeramente, haciendo amago de rozar sus labios con los propios antes de apartarse con coquetería. De un impulso la cazadora se tendió sobre el cuerpo de la morena, apretando sus manos sobre el colchón, aferradas por las muñecas. Con las bocas muy juntas. Y cuando habló, su aliento le calentó los labios.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi esposa?

-Que idiota eres.

Los tiernos labios se cernieron sobre ella, extasiada en la actitud dominante que la menor adoptaba con depredadora elegancia, pero siendo siempre tan delicada como si fuera la primera vez.

-¿Quieres seguir aprendiendo un poco más sobre mí?- murmuró con picardía, deslizando la pierna entre los muslos de su mujer.

-Uuuhm…- gimió insinuante, dejándose llevar a dónde la pelirroja la estaba guiando- Tal vez sea una buena idea- paró para besarla-. Al fin y al cabo en unos meses no podremos volver a hacerlo.

Ginny se quedó congelada al instante. ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó alarmada, con una mirada de pánico absoluto en los ojos- ¿Por qué?

Hermione se mordió las mejillas para cortar la risa que pujaba por brotar a borbotones.

-Ginny- explicó pacientemente, cómo se le explica a una niña que no entiende por qué se le dice que no-, después de los seis meses es malo para el bebé que la madre mantenga relaciones sexuales.

La mirada de shock que puso le hizo todavía más gracia. Apretó la mandíbula, sonriendo tan sólo un poco.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Le besó los labios una vez más. Se soltó las manos. Colocó las piernas entre las de la menor y empujó para intercambiar sus puestos.

-Vamos, cariño. No será para tanto. Ahora será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo al máximo.

-Lo dices de broma- intentó restarle importancia la pelirroja.

Hermione mordió su hombro con cariño. Acarició con la lengua. Besó su clavícula.

Pero no dijo nada.

-Hermione.

Subió hasta su hombro. Ginny gimió con delicia y sorpresa, pero la angustia agónica en la que el silencio de su amante la mantenía no permitió que la sensación fuera más intensa.

-Es una broma- repitió.

-Bésame- fue la única respuesta que dio antes de caer finalmente sobre su boca.

Y tampoco descansaron lo suficiente esa noche.


End file.
